Shatter the Glass of Truth - 49th Annual Hunger Games
by the Seer of Gallifrey
Summary: Glitz Diamant, the eighteen-year old son of a jewelry appraiser from District One, only wanted to protect his family from the tyranny of the Capitol of Panem. When he volunteers to attend a most unique 49th annual Hunger Games, his District partner, Satin Sterling, becomes more trouble than Glitz could ever realize. Not only that, but the Head Gamemaker has something up his sleeve.


_**The 49th Annual Hunger Games**_

 **Shatter the Glass of Truth**

 _Full Plot~_

Glitz Diamant was an eighteen-year old son of a jeweler from District One who only wanted to protect his family from the tyranny of the Capitol of Panem. He volunteers to attend the 49th annual Hunger Games, and his fellow District One Tribute, Satin Sterling, reminds him of someone he had to leave behind. If he continued to think of Satin in that way, how would Glitz ever think to survive the Hunger Games? ...let alone, even, to survive the Bloodbath?

 _Disclaimer_ ~

The Seer of Gallifrey does not claim ownership of the entirety of the Hunger Games series, written by Suzanne Collins, nor the characters which she created.

 _Notes_ ~

\- I have never before written a Hunger Games story, so please let me know how I am doing and what I can build on in terms of writing a more proficient story for this fandom.

\- This story will be updated _sporadically_.

 **INTRODUCTION**

 ** _Gamemaker's Decision_**

 _The Capitol, Panem._

"This years Games are going to be a bit different than subsequent years. Instead of a traditional Earthly landscape for the design of the arena, I have gone with a more…elusive approach to making our tributes suffer." The Head Gamemaker to the Hunger Games, set only for this year, was a sprightly young fellow. It seemed that when the President had chosen him to be the Gamemaker, he was very sure of setting his standards high to the wild imagination of this fellow. The Gamemaker, Vergil Angelius, knew that neither the interviewer, nor the audience, cared much for the landscaping of the arena.

The interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, had rarely been listening to the vague description from Vergil about terrain. He knew that both himself and the audience wanted to know how twenty-three tributes would be dying. "You've got us with your alien scapes, Vergil!, but we all want to know about the mutts! Since you're Gamemaker, should we assume the mutts are going to be just as alien as the terrain?"

"I can't spoil the surprise, for you, but President Snow described that they are the most terrifying muttations he has seen in the Games, yet. The project is _so_ secret, that not even its name will be given. In lieu of that, they are currently called 'Dreadnoughts'. What I have been allowed to tell you is that they are not your favored little green men." At hearing him say "little green men", the audience had snickered intensively.

"'Dreadnought'? It sounds exciting to see what our Tributes will try to survive against!", Caesar grinned as he turned to the audience in suddenly extreme excitement, "What do you think? What's Vergil got up his sleeve? Whatever it might be, it'll be _dread_ ful! How about that?" The audience continued to chuckle, only before Caesar had kept his hands up to calm them down. He sat inhumanly straight, calmly and carefully, the sapphire blue eyes of Vergil urging Caesar to enquire even further. "I wonder…any other treats to tell the Capitol audience?"

Vergil stated rather apprehensively, "Oh, there are many I could elaborate on, but let us save that for the Games, themselves."

Caesar turned back to the audience with a excited grin with his inhumanly pearly teeth, "Yes, I suppose it would be best to keep a surprise!", then facing back toward the Gamemaker. "Now, last question we have time for: How did you come up with the idea of using an alien planet as the terrain for the arena? I mean to say…, of all places, why choose Mars?"

The young Gamemaker held in a breath before he began, taking a long stare at the audience as he smirked. "I have been fascinated by stargazing since I was a little boy. My father gave me a telescope on my fourth birthday, and I gazed around the night sky to find myself looking especially at a little red dot. When I pointed up toward it, my father kneeled down and told me 'That's Mars, Son. Back in the olden days, people thought that little green men lived on it.'. Since then, I've studied Mars from old astronomy textbooks to find out that the little red planet has terrain features a lot like our planet, except more lifeless and barren. Devoid of anything.

"I always wondered, if there were creatures there, what would they look like? Some people call me a Mars geologist, because I am still finding out things about that little red dot that I never thought I would know if I'd never gotten that telescope.", he paused, taking a long, drawn-out breath, "But I would rather save knowing the terrain for the day the Games truly begin. The President gave his approval, and now we must await the day of the Games."

"Oh, how sad! I am beginning to think these Games will be the best yet!", Caesar gave his gaze to the audience, "Don't you agree?"

The crowd of many thousands had collectively clapped and cheered as the two finally stood atop the glossy elevated platform.

"Now then, before we conclude todays interview, remember to tune in on Monday to watch the District reapings! Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to the Head Gamemaker, Vergil Angelius!"

The crowd continued to applaud, cheering and cawing, as Vergil bowed with silvery hair glinting in the golden light.


End file.
